Church of the Children of Atom
Mother Maya Mother Isolde High Confessor Tektus |headquarters =Children of Atom |locations =Megaton Crater of Atom Kingsport Lighthouse Crater house Sentinel site The Nucleus Children of Atom shrine Radiant Crest Shrine Atom's Spring |members =Mother Curie III (formerly) High Confessor Martin (exiled) |related =Apostles of the Holy Light |baseid = |footer = Confessor Cromwell preaches in front of the bomb }} Children of Atom (sometimes referred to as the Church of the Children of Atom or rad eaters by certain residents of Far HarborThe Sole Survivor: "If you manage to survive despite all that, you must be tough." Avery: " " Allen Lee: " " Avery: "The Fog's been here forever. The Children didn't make it.|Old argument - flare of irritation, raised volume / Irritated}}" Allen Lee: " " Avery: " " (Avery's and Allen Lee's dialogue)) is a religious cult built around the worship of radiation and nuclear annihilation as vehicles of creation and life. Background The history of the Children of Atom is tied closely to the history of Megaton. The founders of the religion were part of the refugees that took shelter in the crater in the 23rd century, worshipping the bomb that lay at its center.The Lone Wanderer: "So it was just a collection of traders in the beginning?" Manya Vargas: "Not at first. It was a collection of people trying to get into the vault, people worshipping the bomb, and a few other refugees. Then the traders came. Now the caravans take care of most of the trading, but before they were set up, it was all Megaton. I worked on the caravans with my father for a while. That's how I met that worthless bag of liver spots I call a husband." (Manya.txt) As the crater was settled, the zealots aided in building the walls and clearing the wreckage to make way for the future town. The fledgling religion's only condition was that the holy bomb remained undisturbed. As it seemed to be a pile of harmless scrap, the town acquiesced.The Lone Wanderer: "So why didn't they move the bomb?" Manya Vargas: "Some of us wanted to. But the Church of Atom was just getting its start then. We needed their help to build the walls and clear the wreckage. If we'd have tried to move the bomb, they would have refused to help. Besides, a lot of people just wanted to leave it alone. It didn't seem to be hurting anything and who knows what would happen if we messed with it." (Manya.txt) The Children of Atom became a permanent element of the town and by the mid-2250s, the confessor of the church had enough clout to vouch for newcomers in Megaton. A young wastelander named Cromwell benefited from this and became a fervent adherent of the faith, eventually succeeding the confessor. By 2277, the 44-year-old Confessor Cromwell became an eccentric distraction to most of the citizens,Fallout 3 Official Game Guide Game of the Year Edition p.66: "'''Confessor Cromwell' ''Little is known about Cromwell's past: He arrived in his early 20s (he's now 44) and was granted permission to stay due to the blessing and high standing of his successor in the church, who fostered him in the ways of Atom. Eventually, Cromwell proved to be a valuable resource in protecting and aiding the town, and he became an eccentric distraction to most of the citizens of Megaton." (Fallout 3 Official Game Guide Game of the Year Edition Wasteland Census) with church attendance steadily dwindling. !-- conversation not in format... if it is not cut content entirely... -->Cromwell: "I've been concerned about church attendance lately, Mother. The town's inability to fully accept Atom's promise is... most discouraging." However, to adherents of the faith, Cromwell was the great prophet of Atom. It is under his auspices that a group of Children of Atom departed from Megaton to the North between late 2260s and early 2270s. Heading towards the Commonwealth and the Island, the expedition eventually split up. One expedition, under Mother Isolde, settled in the Crater of Atom.The Sole Survivor: "How did you find this place?" Isolde: " " (CoAMotherIsolde.txt) The second group, led by Confessor Martin and Grand Zealot Tektus, landed in Far Harbor. Initially tolerated by the denizens of the Island, they were driven out when the fog began to encroach on human settlements around the mid-2270s. Anna, the town's doctor, was wounded by the mob that pushed them out of the desolate land.The Sole Survivor: "How is it you came to this place?" Tektus: " " (DLC03CoA_HighConfessorTektus.txt) From their exile they were led to the Mount Desert Island Naval Facility by the Mother of the Fog, it was an ancient submarine pen, occupied by DiMA.The Sole Survivor: "What can you tell me about the Mother of the Fog?" Tektus: " " (DLC03CoA HighConfessorTektus.txt)Brian Richter: " " The Sole Survivor: "I drank from the spring and a woman led me to this icon. Does this mean something?" Brian Richter: " " The Sole Survivor: "Is there something special about this thing?" Brian Richter: " " The Sole Survivor: "It was... otherwordly. The woman, she was like a living shadow, cloaked in mist." Brian Richter: " " The Sole Survivor: "So what exactly happened to me at the spring?" Brian Richter: " " The Sole Survivor: "So was the Mother real?"''Brian Richter: ''" " (DLC03CoA GrandZealotRichter.txt) Wandering through the wilds, they happened upon an ancient submarine pen, occupied by DiMA. After a century of loneliness,The Sole Survivor: "If this thing involves the whole island, then you need help. I can be your problem-solver if you let me in." DiMA: " " Chase: " " Faraday: " " DiMA: " " Chase: "Which was a mistake, because Martin is gone and the new Confessor, Tektus, is completely insane." DiMA: " " Faraday: "DiMA's earliest memories are stored in the military computer banks in that base. The prewar security systems and Confessor Martin's good will were supposed to keep them safe." Chase: "But now Tektus is in charge, and he's after DiMA's memories. We don't even know what's in them." DiMA: " " (DiMA's, Chase's, and Faraday's dialogue) DiMA welcomed the company and struck bonds of friendship with Martin. Eventually, he handed the nuclear submarine base to the Children, deciding to establish Acadia around 2276.The Sole Survivor: "What's your beef with Avery?" Mitch: " " (DLC03Mitch.txt) The Children grew in strength, thriving in their new habitat. As their numbers increased, they began to send out teams to seek out irradiated goods to return to The Nucleus. On one of these expeditions in 2277, Grand Zealot Tektus saved the life of Lt. Brian Richter, accidentally sealed within a containment bunker. After losing his unit to radiation poisoning, the immune Richter became a fervent adherent of the faith, a zealot.The Sole Survivor: "You seem... different, from most of the people here. Why is that?" Brian Richter: " " (DLC03CoA_GrandZealotRichter.txt) However, the Children's increasing influence was matched by the increasing expansion of the fog. Since 2279, the situation became more and more dramatic for Far Harbormen, eventually resulting in all remaining non-Children humans on the Island herded onto the pier in Far Harbor.The Sole Survivor: "You've lost the whole island?" Captain Avery: " " (DLC03CaptainAvery.txt)The Sole Survivor: "I heard the Children are responsible for the Fog? Is that true?" Tektus: " " (DLC03CoA_HighConfessorTektus.txt) This has put the Children on a collision course with the rest of the population on the Island, as they sought to have the radioactive fog blanket every inch of Mount Desert Island. DiMA and Faraday, on the other hand, wanted to save the people of Far Harbor and provided them with fog condensers to keep the fog at bay. As a result, the situation escalated in 2287, when Brother Andrews braved the fog to preach to the people of Far Harbor and have them accept their fate. He was gunned down by Allen Lee almost immediately, becoming the latest in a long line of casualties. However, as a peaceful missionary, his death infuriated the Children and undermined the already shaky authority of the peaceful High Confessor Martin.The Sole Survivor: "What happened to this missionary?" Tektus: " " (DLC03CoA_HighConfessorTektus.txt) Although he did his best to contain the rage, his own faith was crumbling.Acadia terminal entries; Faraday's terminal, Faraday's journal The final blow came from Sister Gwyneth. Paging through an old scientific text, she discovered what an atom actually was. The revelation, that it is a single speck of matter in a vast emptiness, ruined her faith. Martin did his best to console her, but the revelation shook him to the core.The Sole Survivor: "What caused Gwyneth to turn her back on Atom?" Theil: " " (DLC03CoA_ZealotTheil.txt)Sister Gwyneth's visit One night in 2287, he simply disappeared from the Nucleus, never to be seen again. High Confessor Tektus took his position, with Grand Zealot Richter as his second.The Sole Survivor: "What happened to the Confessor before you?" Tektus: " " (DLC03CoA_HighConfessorTektus.txt) Since then High Confessor Tektus has grown increasingly paranoid, those that don't follow his will blindly are as treated as heretics. To weed out the disloyal he has instilled loyalty tests.The Sole Survivor: "Are you willing to tell me what was happening between you and those two Children when I showed up?" Brian Richter: " " (DLC03CoA GrandZealotRichter.txt) Beliefs |Confessor Cromwell's sermon, 2277}} The religion of the Children of Atom is centered around the eponymous Atom and the idea that within every atomic mass in all of creation exists an entire universe. When that atomic mass is split, that universe divides and becomes two. As such, Atom is a creator deity,The Sole Survivor: "Atom's children? Who are they?" Brian Richter: " " (DLC03CoA_GrandZealotRichter.txt) creating new worlds through the act of nuclear fission (referred to by the Children as Division). As a result, the Great War is seen and cherished as a divine event that created uncountable new universes in one instant. It represents creation and unification in Atom's Glow: radiation.The Lone Wanderer: "What do you believe?" Cromwell: "The Church of the Children of Atom is based on the idea that each single atomic mass in all of creation contains within it an entire universe. When that atomic mass is split, a single universe divides and becomes two -- thus signifying the single greatest act of Atom's creation. Where most of the lost children of Atom see that event as simple war and devastation, we see creation and unification in Atom's Glow." (ConfessorCromwell.txt)Fallout 3 loading screens: "The Church of the Children of Atom believe the war of 2077 was actually a great holy event perpetuated by their god, Atom." The Children worship Atom by worshiping radiation, his Glow, emphasizing its ability to transform and create something better.The Sole Survivor: "So you worship radiation?" Brian Richter: " " (DLC03CoA_GrandZealotRichter.txt) Through it, they can achieve the aforementioned Division,The Sole Survivor: "What can you tell me about the Children's beliefs?" Brian Richter: " That Glow is the Children's way out of this place. To Division." (DLC03CoA_GrandZealotRichter.txt) as the Glow breaks them apart and they are reborn, releasing all of the worlds within them.The Sole Survivor: "What's Division?" Brian Richter: "Release. Release of your potential. Of all the worlds locked away inside you. Broken apart and reborn a thousand times over through the Glow. " (DLC03CoA_GrandZealotRichter.txt) While obliteration through nuclear explosions is a preferred means of achieving Division, death of natural causes or irradiation is considered perfectly in line with the Children's teachings.The Sole Survivor: "What can you tell me about Division?" Tektus: " " (DLC03CoA_HighConfessorTektus.txt) To maintain their devotion and worship, the Children tend to seek out irradiated areas to set up shrines and other centers of worship, which double as staging areas for proselytizing efforts and crusades against the unfaithful.Crater of Atom, crater house, etc. are examples of this practice. They will also seek out and defend any stockpiles of nuclear weapons, to prevent their disposal or use in a manner not consistent with the tenets of the teachings of Atom. Brother HenriFallout 4 Vault Dweller's Survival Guide Collector's Edition p.34: "'''CHILDREN OF ATOM' ''Considered a cult by most outsiders, the Children of Atom worship nuclear material and the radiation it emits. While most members are compelled to spread the word of Atom, Children of Atom are wary of strangers and generally attack trespassers on sight. Unless important business takes you into their territory, approaching a Child of Atom will trigger a firefight. Children of Atom congregate in the Crater of Atom, but smaller groups can be found throughout the Commonwealth. Children of Atom wear rags that offer very little protection, but prolonged exposure has left them immune to radiation and able to withstand a considerable amount of punishment. Although some Children of Atom rely on a variety of handmade pipe guns, others favor the radiation damage offered by gamma guns. Whenever possible, equip armor that offers radiation resistance or stock up on RadAway before engaging these fanatics." (Fallout 4 Vault Dweller's Survival Guide Groups, Gangs, and Factions) The religion emphasizes asceticism and abolition of the self, as the mortal shell is seen as merely the means for creating new life.The Lone Wanderer: "Why do you worship the bomb?" Cromwell: "Those who were called to Atom during the Great Division were very fortunate. They were permitted to aid in the process of Atom's creation. We kneel before it and ask that Atom call us to aid him. We pray that out of our meager bodies, he will create new life." (ConfessorCromwell.txt) However, the Children are not pacifists. Territory affected by radiation is considered Atom's holy domain, wreathed in his Glow. The Children are compelled by their religion to protect their path to salvation (Division), through any means necessary.The Sole Survivor: "What do you mean "His domain"?" Brian Richter: " " (DLC03CoA_GrandZealotRichter.txt) As a result, any attempts to interfere with the spread of radiation are considered blasphemous.The Sole Survivor: "What's your problem with Far Harbor?" Brian Richter: " " (DLC03CoA_GrandZealotRichter.txt)The Sole Survivor: "What profane technology are you talking about?" Brian Richter: " " (DLC03CoA_GrandZealotRichter.txt) However, reason does temper the religious zeal somewhat. For instance, anti-radiation medication is accepted, as it seen as a way for those denied radiation immunity (seen as a special kind of Atom's blessing) to serve Atom. In fact, it seen as a form of penitence, scouring oneself to embrace the Glow anew.The Sole Survivor: "You mentioned scouring? What's that?" Sister Mai: " So did you want to peruse the goods?" (DLC03CoA_SisterMai.txt) Revelation is a crucial aspect of the Children of Atom's beliefs. Atom's revelations are imparted to its faithful through a variety of messengers, with the Mother of the Fog being the most revered, at least among the Nucleus branch. The Mother appears as a female figure, shrouded in black mist and smoke, and heralds the most important events. In fact, it was she whom lead their community after banishment from Far Harbor to the Nucleus. Minor revelations can be delivered to individuals by other messengers, such as a radiant stag.Devin: " / . I thought you were... never mind. Did you need something?|Thinking you see your god then you realize its not / InPain}}" The Sole Survivor: "You seem like you're expecting someone?" Devin: " " The Sole Survivor: "Atom came to you? What'd you see?" Devin: " / , is why I must wait.|InPain}}" The Sole Survivor: "How do you know your vision of Atom's messenger wasn't just a hallucination brought on by the drugs? " Devin: " " (DLC03CoA_BrotherDevin.txt) This belief in individual revelation also means that the precise tenets of the Children of Atom are constantly in flux and sufficiently charismatic Confessors can radically alter the course their community takes, from peaceful coexistence to militant expansion and vice-versa.Reformation Religious iconography of the Children is based on scientific diagrams representing atoms.Banners, carvings and other imagery throughout Far Harbor. Organization The Children have a loosely hierarchical structure, centered around spiritual leaders. Called either confessors or mothers, depending on gender,Fallout 3 Official Game Guide Game of the Year Edition p.86: "'''Mother Maya' ''Mother Maya is 41 and Confessor Cromwell's female counterpart. She and Cromwell are actually husband and wife, but they don't go out of their way to advertise the fact, because they're both so busy promoting the ideals of the church." (Fallout 3 Official Game Guide Game of the Year Edition Wasteland Census) they hold absolute authority and can issue commandments at will. The Children of Atom are all sworn to follow them or suffer the consequences.The Sole Survivor: "There must be another way we could make things right." DiMA: " " (DLC03DiMA.txt) To eliminate dissent, inquisitors of Atom can be designated by the leader at their own discretion.Witch Hunt The militant arm of the Children is composed of zealots, sworn to defend the faith and guard its followers and their shrines.The Sole Survivor: "So you're a Zealot? What is that exactly?" Theil: " " (DLC03CoA_ZealotTheil.txt) Zealots are typically former mercenaries or raiders who converted to the faith and operate under the command of a grand zealot. The grand zealot typically designates a deputy, tasked with ensuring the fitness of other zealots. The Sole Survivor: "" Theil: " " (DLC03CoA_ZealotTheil.txt) Many Children exhibit congenital immunity to radiation, but the faith accepts all converts as long as their faith is true.The Sole Survivor: "There's so much radiation on the island. How come people here don't get sick?" Tektus: " " (DLC03CoA_HighConfessorTektus.txt) Potential converts are typically inducted by drinking irradiated water,Cromwell: "Behold! He is coming with the clouds! And every eye shall be blind with his glory! Every ear shall be stricken deaf to hear the thunder of his voice! Let the men, women, and children of the Earth come forth to gather and behold the power of Atom! Let those who dwell here in his favored land attend now to the words of the Prophet of Atom! Come forth and drink the waters of the Glow, for this ancient weapon of war is our salvation, it is the very symbol of Atom's glory! Let it serve as a reminder of the Division that has occurred in the past and the resplendence of the promise of our division in the times to come! Give your bodies to Atom, my friends. Release yourself to his power, feel his Glow, and be Divided. There shall be no tears, no sorrow, no suffering, for in the Division, we shall see our release from the pain and hardships of this world. Yea, your suffering shall exist no longer; it shall be washed away in Atom's Glow, burned from you in the fire of his brilliance. Each of us shall give birth to a billion stars formed from the mass of our wretched and filthy bodies. Each of us shall be mother and father to a trillion civilizations. Each of us shall know peace, shall know an end to pain, and shall know Atom in his glory. I urge you, my friends -- come, drink with me and pray... Glorious Atom, I give unto you these feeble bones. I present to your will this frail body. I beg of you to use me as your vessel, guide me to your brilliance, divide each particle and give relief to this rotten flesh. Cast the fragile form of this ephemeral body into new life in the forge of your Glow. Atom, come -- bestow your presence on your unworthy servant. " (ConfessorCromwell.txt) provided by the confessor or, in the case of Mount Desert Island, by drinking from Atom's Spring and experiencing a vision. Naturally, this weeds out the weak and infirm, as well as identifying immune persons who are fit to take on more dangerous tasks in service of Atom.Visions in the Fog Technology The Children of Atom attach little importance to worldly possessions and so they care little for the quality of their equipment. They tend to dress in rags decorated with electrical wiring and salvaged metal items representing the atom's nucleus. For protection, they employ cobbled-together pipe guns or makeshift Gamma guns, relying on the strength of their faith and intensity of local radiation for protection.Children of Atom appearances in Fallout 4. Some communities do employ more advanced technologies, for example, the Mount Desert Island sect under Confessors Martin and Tektus has access to old Marine armor suits and ancient combat rifles, which were pressed into service as zealot-pattern armor and radium rifles respectively.Far Harbor appearances. Members ''Fallout 3'' * Confessor Cromwell leads the Church and can usually be found preaching outside in front of the bomb. Cromwell will accept donations on behalf of the Church. * Mother Maya is a Child of Atom and wife to Confessor Cromwell. * Some unnamed Children of Atom. ''Broken Steel'' * Mother Curie III, leader of the Holy Light Monastery is a former Child of Atom. Optionally, she can also be encountered as a ghoul. * Atom's Champion, a neutral feral ghoul reaver member. * Brother Gerard, a church guard and possible ghoul. * Novice, a ghoul member. * Sun of Atom, A neutral glowing one member. ''Fallout 4'' * Mother Isolde is the leader of the Crater of Atom group, and is interacted with during the quest The Glowing Sea. * Members of the Church, which are hostile to the Sole Survivor on sight. * Sister Verena * Brother Griffith * Sister Layla * Brother Foster * Brother Ward * Brother Ogden * Brother Henri * Atom's Wrath (reprogrammed assaultron) * Mercy before being expelled. ''Far Harbor'' * High Confessor Tektus * The Archemist * Sister Mai * Brother Kane * Grand Zealot Brian Richter * Zealot Theil * Zealot Ware * Brother Devin * Sister Aubert * Sister Gwyneth Notes * Signs in the Megaton pointing to the church read "Local Cult," indicating that the town's inhabitants think little of the movement. * Unlike the mostly peaceful Children of Atom encountered in the Capital Wasteland, members of the Commonwealth chapter will aggressively attempt to "convert" all nonbelievers by spraying them with lethal amounts of radiation, including the Sole Survivor. Their indiscriminate hostility often leads to three-way fights between the player character, the Children and whatever else happened to cross their path, be it animals or members of other factions like the Gunners or the Minutemen. The only Children of Atom that can be talked to are the ones found in the Crater of Atom and Henri inside the Sentinel site, and even those boast a fairly volatile temper towards non-believers. * True to their beliefs, church members in the Commonwealth rely almost exclusively on radiation weapons in combat, mainly the very dangerous Gamma gun and the even more devastating Nuka grenade. They also make liberal use of nuke mines to secure their strongholds, making assaulting those an even more hazardous undertaking. While the Children usually only wear rags they boast a significantly large health pool compared to similar NPC types. In addition, the amount of damage they can inflict is staggering, especially given their nearly unerring aim with their Gamma guns. * Quite contrary to their beliefs, they keep and feed a glowing one in Kingsport Lighthouse. It could be possible that they are a splinter sect, quite like the Holy Light Monastery. * For a reason that is not yet scientifically known, many of the Children of Atom (and an unknown amount of other people, e.g. Grand Zealot Richter discovered this prior to joining the Children of Atom) are immune to the adverse effects of radiation and live freely in high-radiation zones like the crater of The Glowing Sea without having to suffer from ghoulification or other mutations and some may even be able to remove radiation from others just by being near them. The Children of Atom claim that this is Atom's "gift" to them, but they never elaborate further on the matter of their adaptation or how inductees gain such a "gift". * Some of the Children of Atom do use anti-radiation medication, referring to the act of using it as 'scouring'. They do so either because they need it (since "Atom is picky about sharing His blessing"), or out of religious motivation as a form of penitence: 'Scour oneself and embrace the Glow anew'. * A small group of Megaton's Atom followers were directed by Confessor Cromwell to travel north, they settled on the Island on Maine. Eventually taking up a stronghold in the old Submarine base, thus creating the Far Harbor branch of followers. * So far the Children of Atom have been encountered only on the East coast. Appearances The Church of the Children of Atom appears in Fallout 3 and its add-on Broken Steel, as well as Fallout 4 and its add-on Far Harbor. Behind the scenes The Children of the Atom are a typical post-apocalyptic cargo religion. They are similar to the apocalyptic mutant cult from Beneath The Planet Of The Apes and the Gravestone Church from ''Fallout'' Tactics. Gallery CoA Banner 1.svg CoA Banner 2.svg CoA Banner 3.png CoA Banner 4.svg CoA Banner 5.svg References Category:Children of Atom Category:Fallout 3 religions Category:Fallout 4 religions de:Die Kinder des Atoms es:Iglesia de los Hijos del Átomo fr:Église des Enfants de l'Atome it:Chiesa dei Bambini dell'Atomo pl:Kościół Dzieci Atomu pt:Igreja da Prole do Átomo ru:Церковь Детей Атома uk:Церква Дітей Атома zh:Church of the Children of Atom